In communication networks, service validation testing is often used to validate the performance of services supported by communication networks. For Ethernet services, for example, International Telecommunication Union (ITU)—Standardization (ITU-T) Y.1564 has been defined as an Ethernet-based service activation test methodology. Y.1564 allows for complete validation of an Ethernet service-level agreement (SLA) of an Ethernet service at service activation in a single test. Y.1564 applies to point-to-point and point-to-multipoint connectivity of Ethernet services in the Ethernet layer and to the network portions that provide, or contribute to, the provisioning of such Ethernet services. Y.1564 may be used to assess the proper configuration and performance of an Ethernet service prior to delivery of the Ethernet service to the customer. Y.1564 may be used as a network SLA validation tool, ensuring that the Ethernet services carried by the network meet their SLA objectives at their maximum committed rate and performing medium-term and long-term service testing to confirming that network elements can properly carry the Ethernet services while under stress during a soaking period. However, Y.1564 and other types of service validation tests may benefit from improvements related to supporting debugging of failures that are identified during service validation tests.